fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Abigail Williams/@comment-138.197.150.108-20171208061515/@comment-31734709-20171209053814
I'll comment a bit on Finrod's comment here, however I don't think I'll be either very convincing nor using anything close to a concrete argument, and what wil be something close to an argument will be the stating the obvious like what they like. If anything, I've been already told to have a "a overly open mind"; and have, at around 8 years, wondered things like "if love overcomes everything, then why is age a barrier?" I'll say that I consider those between 5 to 12 years old "kids". I'll also be specific here: When I say either "normal" or "natural", I am not saying that all humans are actively inclined towards it, nor that is the natural course for all humans. "Normal" as, something that shouldn't be considered an abnormality in a person's life. From a more inherently stuck on to our bodies point of view, doesn't seem like life has particularly set for us to have sex only after becoming adults. Girls can often menstruate beyond 10, and boys can have their first ejaculation beyond 11, and maybe before. Thus, as far as "reproduction candidate" goes, those still children should be perfectly normal candidates to activate this instinct of sort - with age difference not mattering from either side, since age beyond that is clearly part of our "morals" or "ethics", as we can see that other animals don't care much for their age difference as long as the partner can reproduce. For how can you find children sexy, I'll go quite a bit on my own view here. I think of sex as part driven as entertainment to speak loosely, and part driven by the whole reproduction instinct. Speaking now of the "entertainment" rather than the "instinctiual" part, the one who is actively seeking it only needs to find it attractive for its purposes. When I say atractive, it doesn't need to be in the meaning of sexy - but in the any positive meaning; liking its body because of some point of interest, liking its personality, liking its age, liking even a concept - something at all - and then finding it atractive for being a target of the "entertainment" that would be sex. Then, before it comes to sexy, I think it comes to "like". Liking someone - or something. I don't mean it liking a person fully - as I said before, it can come to only liking their body, and nothing else. If you like it, anything can be sexy in one's head. If you like children normally, then you can like children sexually. If you like them sexually, you can find them attractive. And, when it comes to like, we all know it's not bound by anything. We don't only like people. We like or dislike about anything we can perceive in some form. It includes abstractions, objects, animals, anything. Putting it simply, if you can perceive it in any way, you can like it normal. If you can like it, you can like it sexually. And if you can like it sexually, you can find it attractive, and thus sexy. That's how I think that one can find a child anything sexy. I won't throughly cover the "is it correct?" bunch simply because I don't have much of what could be called an opinion on that - simply put though, I don't consider anything that leaves living things unharmed mentally and done consentually, bad. do say only mentally because of many traditions that involve physical harm but nothing that the person minds. Things like S&M, things like breaking your bones so they grow stronger, sports... And thus I end this long comment that does not actually add anything to this discussion.